


Mechanics

by kiwisaurus121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 18:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwisaurus121/pseuds/kiwisaurus121





	Mechanics

Making out was so much easier when one didn't have to worry about noses getting in the way.


End file.
